Jubileo High School
by Andersonforever
Summary: Historia sin Humanos ,Narrando las aventuras y Desventuras de varios Pokemon en lo que Es la Secundaria y quien mejor para Narrarlas que ellos mismos donde se formaran amistades , Enemistades,rivalidades, Amores y demas cosas (todo inocente quiero recalcar ) asi que pasen y disfruten de todo lo que ellos tienen para contar de sus vidas


Capítulo 1

Apenas había llegado a Sinnoh y ya estaba matriculada en una nueva escuela. Lo mejor era que esta era de estrato medio alto en lugar de ser lujosa. No es que me molestara estudiar en las escuelas de mi región, pero a decir verdad quería alejarme un poco de ese ambiente de Presumidos y egocéntricos era un alivio…

¡Ah! Perdón, no me presente formalmente; me llamo Kailani Vaitiare. Soy de la región tropical de Alola y soy una Hakamo-o. Por el momento ustedes van a Leer mi historia así que empezamos.

Era un lunes por la mañana en ciudad Jubileo. Me dirigía a mi nueva escuela junto a mi padre que iba camino al trabajo. Yo miraba por la ventana. La ciudad me parecía muy diferente a Melé melé la isla de dónde vengo. Mi padre me estaba dando un discurso sobre comportamiento, aunque no le prestaba tanta atención.

—Y lo más importante Kai, escoge bien a tus amigos —Me dedico una sonrisa cuando me lo dijo. Yo se la devolví. Él me decía Kai de cariño

Miré mi holomisor y la aplicación de navegación y tráfico me indicó que estábamos por llegar. Decidí bajarme antes aun con dudas de mi padre. Honestamente no quería llamar la atención llegando en una Limusina. Me despedí de mi padre y comencé a Caminar hacia la escuela. Una cuadra más adelante ya estaba en la entrada. No parecía impresionante a primera vista. Muchos pokemon jóvenes entraban de a grupos y otros como yo iban solos

* * *

Estaba corriendo a toda prisa para poder llegar a la escuela a tiempo. No podía llegar tarde el primer día. Mi hermano mayor se había ido sin mí. Estaba que podía hacer un anillo ígneo de la rabia. Mucho gusto, soy Steven Pyro, pero me dicen Steve. Soy un Charmeleon, ahora están leyendo mi Parte de ese día.

Corría lo más rápido que podía con mis patas cortas. En ese momento tenía tantas ganas cómo un bagon de que me salieran alas para volar. Llegué a tiempo por suerte La campana aún no había sonado por fortuna, así que dediqué unos breves segundos a recuperar el aliento. Fue entonces cuando la vi entrar en la escuela. Era una hermosa hembra dragón. Sus escamas grises y amarillas relucían y su figura era esbelta. Tenía la belleza al tope. Quedé boquiabierto y más ahogado que antes. La observé detenidamente cómo entraba en la escuela y se dirigía al edificio principal. Pude respirar finalmente. Por poco y me desmallaba. Entonces un coletazo me dio en la espalda y me tiró al suelo de cara.

―Steve bien hecho en llegar temprano ―escuché la voz de mi molesto amigo Marcial. Miré de reojo a ese milotic quien estaba riendo por lo sucedido

―Vamos cambia esa cara de Amargado , ah cierto no puedes jajajaja―Me dijo con Burla. Me iba a enojar pero luego sonreí de forma Maléfica me levante y hice una pequeña reverencia

―Disculpe Señorita por no haberle prestado atención , de seguro su Novio la esta esperando ―Dije en el tono mas Caballeresco que pude hacer el se me quedo mirando raro

―Amigo eso estuvo muy Homosexual de tu parte ―Su risa ya no estaba pero ahora la mia predominaba el ambiente ―¡En fin! ¿Qué tal tus Vacaciones , cuanto tiempo duraste con Valerie?

Valerie era una Dragonair con la quien Salí antes de final de Vacaciones hice una mueca al Recordarla el solo me estaba observando y yo disimuladamente busque con la Mirada a esa Hakamo-o de hace un Momento pero parece que la perdi . Di un suspiro antes de Hablar con el

―Luego de Vacaciones solo dos Semanas me termino antes de Navidad― Dije con tranquilidad

―Al parecer ella logro lo que otras Hembras no pudieron ósea terminarte a ti y no tu a ellas ―Dijo con un Poco de Burla ante la situación

La campana para la asamblea Sonó se que tanto alumnos como profesores dejaron escapar el Aire ya que el Director un Viejo Slaking hablaba Muy Lento cada palabra le tomaba un año entero , pero no podíamos hacer nada era por su edad , tenía entendido que este Seria su Ultimo Año como Director , asi que nos dirigimos al auditorio donde El director se paró en el Podio a dar su Laaargo discurso.

―Bienvenidos Alumnos a este nuevo Año en la Jubileo High School , aunque se que todos están ansiosos de mi discurso , quiero decir que este Año no lo diré …tengo problemas en mi garganta , además quiero anunciar mi retiro en este Momento y presentarles a su Nueva Directora a la Señorita Catalina Shadow―El Ex director bajo del Podio dándole espacio a la Nueva Directora una Liepard

Con su aspecto su pelaje bien cepillado tenia consigo un Collar en su cuello en forma de una Pata felina, era joven por lo que se podía Apreciar, ella se levantó en dos patas apoyándolas en el Podio para poder hablar bien con los profesores y el Alumnado.

―Buenos días a todos, no hace falta Presentarme ya que el Amable ex director ya lo hizo solo quiero decir que cualquier problema que tengan no duden en venir a Verme con gusto los atenderé, que tengan un buen Año escolar para todos, los del último Año que este sea el año que recuerden el resto de sus vidas como el Mejor , bueno esos es todo con lo que es esta asamblea . antes de irse por favor un Aplauso para el viejo Director ―Pidio ella

Todos nos Levantamos de nuestros asientos algunos aplaudían otros hacían golpear alguna extremidad con el suelo para hacer Ruido , Al director se lo Veia Llorar a mi me dio pena después de todo , el No era un Mal director después de todo .

Termino la Asamblea y fui a mi primera Clase la cual era "Orientación de La crianza 1 " era la Primera vez que tenía esa Materia era una que tomaría este Año escolar hasta el 6 año por el momento voy en 4 y el próximo ya debería a llegar a ser un Charizard , todos evolucionan ya en 5 año de Secundaria y yo esperaba hacerlo rápido .

Entre al Salon Marcial no estaba con migo ya que él estaba en el otro salón me senté casi al final junto a otro Viejo amigo que tenía uno de los pocos Iniciales que me Habla y no me cree un Odioso, Hablo de Dartrix el en este último par de Años se alejó de la mayoría de los iniciales, cambio su actitud con todos con migo incluso , comenzamos a hablar mas de lo usual , a practicar algún deporte juntos , escuchar Musica ya que ambos teníamos los mismos gustos , Incluso a salir ambos a los videojuegos pero habia cosas que aun no me cuadraban con el una era del cambio repentino de Actitud pero no quería preguntarle a riesgo de parecer un Metiche .

―Hola Dartrix , ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?―Le pregunto el solo miro para la ventana

―Normales…―Dijo en un tono muy Apagado yo solo deje escapar un suspiro

―estas actuando más Emo de lo normal , ¿será que estas por evolucionar a Decidueye?―Pregunte con un poco de Burla pero podría ser

Este no respondió y yo solo me Senté en mi lugar y la Profesora entro al Salon yo solo me la quede mirando aburrido pero bueno algo bueno podría salir de esta clase .

* * *

Sin pena ni Gloria entre a la escuela fue un buen Comienzo para mí ya que no llame la atención de nadie solo de un Charmeleon que parecía que en cualquier Momento se desmayaría, me dirigí hacia la Oficina de Información de la escuela donde el secretario…eso creo no sabia si era Macho o hembra , un Kecleon me dio mis Horarios justo a tiempo para Sonar la campana para el comienzo de la asamblea.

Al finalizarla yo solo seguí a la Profesora que tenía en ese Momento a la Blissey cuando ella llego al Salon se volteo para mirarme

―¿Eres la Nueva estudiante de Alola?―Me pregunto y yo Asentí

―Soy Kailani Vaitiare Maestra ―Le respondí y ella asintió

―Espera me aquí un momento ¿sí? Voy a presentarte con la Clase ―Me pidió ella y yo Asenti y me puse junto a la Puerta

Pude escuchar desde dentro como ella se Presentaba a la clase y luego decía el clásico " _Hoy tenemos una Nueva estudiante_ "Cuando me nombro yo abrí la Puerta y entre me lleve la Mirada de más de uno .

―Hola a todos , soy Kailani Vaitiare es un Placer conocerlos a Todos ―Dije con una Sonrisa

―Busca donde Sentarte Querida ―Me dijo la Profesora y yo con la Mirada busque un Lugar

―aquí hay un lugar ―Una Liligant me señalo un Asiento junto al Suyo

Yo sonreí y fui a Sentarme a su Lado ella me Miro y yo Sonrei un poco ella me devolvió la Sonrisa

―Soy Lia un Placer ―Ella se presento con Migo de una Forma amable yo le devolví el Saludo

―Me llamo Kailani , pero puedes llamarme Kai ―Le dije de Forma amigable

Una vez comenzado la Clase solo me quede prestando atención junto a Lia estaba interesada en luego de que esta terminara en el recreo conocer un poco mas la Escuela , luego de unos Minutos Sonó la campana del Recreo yo guarde mis cosas Lia al parecer me estaba esperando .

―Kai ¿no te molesta si vamos a Buscar a alguien?―Me pregunto y yo Negue

―No hay Problema ―Dije con tranquilidad y ambas Salimos del Salon de clases

* * *

Estaba en el Patio de la escuela en frente de tres Pokemon un Samurott , un Mightyena y Un Breelom todos ellos estaban Jadeando y heridos mientras yo solo estaba Parado una ves Mas les había Hecho saber quién es el que Manda no porque fueran de un Año superior podrían venir a Imponerse.

―Ahora Lárguense―Dije con Firmesa ellos lentamente se Fueron

No me presente soy Jacob Steel soy Un Bisharp estoy en 5 año de Secundaria pero planeo no esforzarme este y repetirlo , no es por ser flojo si no que tengo mis Razones las cuales no las revelare ahora , bueno me conocen como el "Peleonero " del 5 año pero no soy un Mal Muchacho tengo mis Razones para ser de esta forma .

―¡Por arceus! ¡¿otra ves Pelando Jacob?!―Me gritaron y pude verla llegar a Lia mi muy vieja amiga Liligant

―ellos empezaron ―Dije de forma Camlada ella se acerco y de su mochila saco un restaurar todo y me lo roció

―Eso arde Lia ―Dije haciendo una Mueca ya que en verdad ardía

―Pues claro que te va a Arder si estas muy débil , Enserio Jacob ¿ no puedes dejar de pelear?―Me pregunto poniendo esos Ojitos

―Siempre pones esos Ojos Lia sabes que no puedo decirles que no ….―Suspire de Fastidio y me resigne ―bien are el Intento pero no te prometo nada

―Con eso basta para mí ―Ella me sonrió y yo solo desvíe la mirada ―Ven vamos a comer algo

Yo solo las Seguí aún no me presentaban a su amiga pero era lo de Menos para que lo sepan ella es Importante para mí y es la Razón por la que soy asi no Quiero que le hagan daño o la molesten asi que si saben que anda con uno de los más Rudos del lugar no le harán nada, a algunos les parece Cliche nuestra relación de amistad de la "Bella y la Bestia " pero no me importa por ella soy capaz de todo con tal de nunca verla Llorar...

Bueno ya pueden irse retirando aquí dejaremos de Narrar sabran que será de todo la próxima ves , nos vemos


End file.
